Mother
November 7, 1975 Skeeter is at the drive through of a Mondo Buger near Dermott, Texas. Mondo Burger Guy: "Welcome to Mondo. Can I help you?" Skeeter:'' "I'll have a Mondo Mondo with cheese... Can I get that with no meat?"'' Radiator Mother: "Mayday! Mayday! Any cowboys near Dermott? This is Radiator Mother. I need assistance!" Skeeter: "Radiator Mother, this is Monkeywrench. I'm on my way to Dermott." Radiator Mother: "Ah, Monkeywrench, good to hear from you, lad! I need some help. My vehicle's been jacked by that bastard Notorious Bob. I need you to stop him! He's headin' South on the 84. Just outside o' town." Skeeter: "But, I don't like using guns. Just like fixin' 'em." Radiator Mother: "Oogh, you don't need to blow him up. Just stop him. I'd like my car back in one piece, lad. So, what do ya say?" Skeeter: "I say no. But, I'll do it anyway. If you let me have your TV, that old V8, your 8-track, your generator, and you steal me a phonebooth. I'm gonna build a time converter, hehe!" Radiator Mother: "Oogh, for the love of- OK, deal! Look, she's a '72 white Ransom. Real sweet ride. Try not to mess her up." And Skeeter hits the road. Radiator Mother: "Monkeywrench, are you headin' North or South?" Skeeter: "I'm goin' North." Radiator Mother: "Then you should be passin' him any minute. Keep your eyes peeled for the cowardly bastard." Skeeter: "I seen it. It just went by me." Radiator Mother: "What are ya waitin' for? Christmas? Go get him!" Notorious Bob: "Either you are one can short of a sixer, or you're one of Mother's flunkeys. So, let me make one thing clear, flunkey: you are swingin' with the wrong dude. You dig what I'm sayin' to you? The wrong dude. I recommend you pull a 180, pronto." Skeeter: "That car don't belong to you. Stop and give it back." Notorious Bob: "So be it. It's go time..." Notorious Bob takes a left turn at the junction. Skeeter follows him. Notorious Bob: "Let me ask you something, flunkey. You prefer open casket or cremation? Think about it, poor little ma wheels her way down the isle, only to see junior one last time... as a pile o' ROADKILL." Skeeter struggles to keep up. Notorious Bob: "Here's the deal, flunkey. Mother totalled my ride. So, I'm entitled to take his. All part of the code. So I'd reconsider that 180." Some more rounds hit the Ransom. Notorious Bob: "Flunkey, you are really startin' to piss-me-off!" Notorious Bob: "Here's a bit of advice. I'd lay off the fireworks, dude. A few more hits and you can kiss these wheels goodbye. And your buddy Mother wouldn't want that, now would he?" The Ransom gets beat up pretty good, but doesn't blow up. Notorious Bob has had enough. Notorious Bob: "Well shit! You may have stopped this bucket of bolts. But, I can tell you, dude, this ain't over. You dig what I'm sayin'? Or, in fact, do you have somekind of mental problem?" Skeeter: "You do... Radiator Mother, this is Monkeywrench. I got the car." Radiator: "Excellent, Monkeywrench! Oh, I'll make it up to ya, lad. Now, sit tight, and make sure Bob doesn't get away. I've got plans for that bastard. I'm hitchin' a ride. I should be there in a jib. Radiator Mother out." Other quotes *Blowing up Mother's ride. Notorious Bob: "Aaaaahaaaahhhh!" Skeeter: "Radiator Mother, this is Monkeywrench. I have... some bad news..." Radiator Mother: "Oh, for the love of Christ! You killed her! Didn't ya, ya rat bastard!?" *Letting Notorious Bob escape. Notorious Bob: "Hehey, flunkey! I'll give you an A for the effort. But, let's face it: when it comes time to play hero, about the only thing that you can handle is cleaning toilets in the hall of justice. Tell Mother I said thanks for the wheels. Catch you later." Skeeter: "Radiator Mother, this is Monkeywrench. I have... some bad news..." Radiator Mother: "Ah, for the love of Christ! You let her get away! Didn't ya, ya rat bastard!?" *Skeeter want his Mondo Mondo burger just the way he likes it. Skeeter: "I'll have a Mondo Mondo with cheese... Can I get that with no cheese?" Skeeter: "I'll have a Mondo Mondo with cheese... Can I get that with no buns?" Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios